


Cereal Killer

by JessicaLynne



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Generation Gap, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: Inspired by a series of television commercials from some years ago.(Cinnamon Toast Crunch is a registered trademark of General Mills.)
Kudos: 1





	Cereal Killer

(Holmes and Russell, circa 1920-something, are in Holmes's laboratory, examining something under his microscope. A group of modern, 21st century kids is standing close by. One of the kids is holding a microphone.)

KID WITH MICROPHONE: Sherlock Holmes and Mary Russell, two of the greatest detectives who ever lived. Solving crimes using nothing but their eyes and their heads. But can they see what makes Cinnamon Toast Crunch taste so delicious?

HOLMES: The evidence left at the scene of the crime suggests.....

KID WITH MICROPHONE: You're going senile, Sherlock! It's the cinnamon and sugar swirled over every bite!

(Russell crosses her arms, rolls her eyes, and shakes her head.)


End file.
